Bumblebee (Nightslash2020 Transformers Stop Motion)
Bumblebee is a Autobot. He joined Optimus Prime in his battle to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons. Awhile into his time on Earth, he was reformatted after being severly wounded by Brawl. Strength: 3 Intelligence: 8 Speed: 10 Endurance: 7 Rank: 6 Courage: 10 Firepower: 2 Skill: 7 Total (Rank not included): 47 Fiction ''Transformers'' Stop Motion :Voice Actor: Nightslash2020 (English) Bumblebee and the Other Autobots went to See Megatron after he called out for Optimus, While Optimus Fought Megatron, Spike wanted to help Optimus, but Bumblebee stopped Him. Later, Jazz told Bumblebee to get Spike inside their headquarters. He did just that. Later Bumblebee Decides to Find a New Vehicle Form and He and Spike Tells Prime about this, on their Way to find a new Form they meet up with Cliffjumper who ask if he Can Come with them, Bee allows him and they Race Later Spike Spots Some vehicle Forms, CLiffjumper telsl Bumblebee That the Yellow one Looks Nice, Bumblebee Scans a Yellow Camaro, But Cliffjumper Remarks that He Didnt Meant that one, Later they Are Chased by brawl, Bonecrusher and Barricade, During the Chase Brawl Attempts to Kill Bumblebee, Barricade Grabs Bumblebee but falls off and then Spike Gtes our Bee and Bee Kills Bonecrusher, Later he Goes to Find Spike, but the Decepticons Capture Him, Soundwave Ask Bumblebee where is Megatron, Bumblebee Refuses to Tell Him, But the Cons Shows him that they Captured Spike With no Choice, Bumblebee Decides to Help the Decepticons, Dropkick sees Prime and the others Heading clsoer, Wreckage Punches Bumblebee and the cons leaves Meanwhile the Decepticons have Bumblebee, While Scorponok attempts to Injure Bee, SOudnwave tells Scorponok to leave him alone, Stasrcream Ask SOundwave what is his plan, Soudnwave tells him that he (Starscream) and Blackout will Distract the Autobots, WHile Dropkick leads a attack ot the Autobots HQ and He Bee frees Megatron, Later Bumblebee and soundwave Arrives to where Megatron is, Bumblebee distracts the gaurd while soundwave kilsl the gaurd and frees Megatron, Megatron is About to Kill Bumblebee, but Soudnwave tells him that they can use bee has a bait, Megatron, Soundwave and bee arrives to the Attack, Optimus, Ironhide and Cliffjumper Arrives aswell and Attacks Megatron and Soundwave, Bumblebee attacks Soudnwave But Megatron tosses him away where Brawl Damages Bee and Cuts him Half while in tank mode, CLiffjumepr yelsl for Bumblebee, Ironhide Informs Ratchet that bee is Injured, Ratchet goes to Help Bee, But when Cliffjumper gets shot down, Bee tells Ratchet to Help him but Cliffjumper Dies Later Bumblebee Goes to Stasis Lock Later Ratchet and ajzz Brings Optimus and Bee Back to the HQ For Medical Assistance, SOudnwave tries to Kill Ironhide with 1 shot but ironhide stops him, Later the contineu fighting, Jazz Ask Ratchet if Bee is Dead, but ratchet tells him that bee is i nstasis lock but not for muc hlogner so he tells him to brign cliffjumper body sicne he have a idea that may work, Jazz Brings Cliffjumper body, Jazz ask Whats he is gonig to do, Ratchet tells him that he will Transfer Bumblebee Spark to CLiffjumper Body, But fears thhat Bumblebee Memorys and SUch COuld be Removed if he do this, jazz Dosent care what happens, he Just Dont want to Lsoe Bumblebee and Allwos Ratchet to do it, It is a Sucess and Bee Is still the Same and Later he goes to find Prowl later the Autobots Arrives and Spike meets up with Bumblebee, Arcee tehn Telsl them what Happened with the Matrix and Stasrcream, Prowl tells Bumblebee to Grab his Sword and use it for take off the matrix off Starscream, Arcee Transforms while Bumblebee Sits on her, Arcee then Drives for help bumblebee, Then He tkaes off the Matrix off Starscream, After the Battle, Bumblebee Gives Prowl his Sword back and Transforms and Rolls out with the rest of the team Category:Living Characters Category:Autobots Category:Males